vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Companies
Vexillium has a dynamic, thriving capitalist market system in almost all nations, which means there is a large number of notable companies which are starting to make their presence felt around the globe. Herein a list of the most notable. Aerospace * Aerobus, of Vingarmark * Ascensano, of Lendosa Website * Delacroix, of Aethelnia * Klagstein Aerospace, of Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Website * Paxton Tire & Rubber Co., of Lamb's Cove (dirigibles) * VAB, of Vingarmark Agricultural * Belson Corporation, Vexillium's largest agricultural goods corporation * International Cotton Group (Intercotton), Dascunya Automobiles * Alpha-Loreno, a St. Samuel based automaker * Cinq-Mars, a St. Samuel based automaker * Delacroix, an Aethelnian automaker * Dæntzel, an automaker from Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Duriliano, a Lendosan automaker * Iëvgeni, a maker of trucks, construction vehicles, and heavy machinery from Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm) * Klagstein Motors, an automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm), umbrella company for the Spryte (economy), Odessos and Maximilian (luxury) brands of automobiles * Kunghai, an automaker from Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Laval Motors Wesmeritéan automaker * Lilimea, a Lendosan automaker * Lorican Motor Works, a Davenportian maker of high-performance and luxury vehicles * Ordcar, an Ordlandic automaker of luxury vehicles * Rhys-Lucas, a maker of large automobiles, trains, trucks, construction vehicles, and heavy machinery from Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Rock Ranger, a St. Samuel based producer of automobiles, specialising in all-terrain MPV's. * Rolfe, automobile and motorcycle manufacturer, based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Rumford Motors, a Davenportian automaker, specializing in family and economy vehicles * Saqlain, an automaker from Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Satosan, a prolific automaker from Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Schnysna, a luxury automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * strada cars and carriages from Altland * Tasda Motors Group, Dascunya (Tasda cars) * Tekliv Automotives, A Lysonian carmaker. * VAB, of Vingarmark * Valkan, an automaker from Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zertan Motors Corporation, Dascunya (Zertan cars, founded 273, the first motors company of Dascunya and of the world) Construction * LAMZAC, a St. Samuel based property development corporation * TBS, a St. Samuel based construction company Consumer Goods * Bossenfokker, a consumer electronics, audio equipment and appliance maker based in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) * eisport, maker of skiing, skating and winter sports equipment and apparel, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fyusaro, a consumer electronics and computer maker from Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * General Products, a Davenportian company specializing in durable goods and electrical appliances * Gustave Sainte Niedesven, cosmetics and fashion products company, based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Gallis maker of home consumer goods such as Krax'n Hemmorhoidal Ointment and Fart-Exx Gas Suppressant, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Hillel Düsenkill, maker luxury goods, fine cigars, and pianos, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Irschfeld Enterprises (IE), Dascunya * SHØP, a Vinnish home furnishings retailer * Krantz Tools, tools and light machinery maker, based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * Lager & Fuselage, world's largest consumer retail chain, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * National Electronics (Natel), Dascunya * RAOCISY (RA&O Civil Systems) among other things, Vex's greatest producer of air conditioning equipment, and producer of FENSTER operating system * OMICA Watches, a Vinnish watch company * Wangg, feminine care and hygiene products maker, based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Boothroyd Tobacco, largest tobacco company in St. Samuel Defence * Delacroix Aethelnian conglomerate, civil/military vehicles and aircraft manufacturer. * Dushman, large scale weapons and defence systems maker based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * Klagstein Defence, Westria's largest defence systems manufacturer (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contracters Limited Wesmeritéan consortium of armaments and military aircraft manufacturers. E-Commerce * HARRIZ the first On-Line Mail Order Shop for all Vexillium (Feniz) ** HARRIZ BOOKS On-Line Mail Order Shop for books & digital media [TECH] Energy Oil & Related * Agora, a Lendosan oil exploration and import company * Alpinoil, Vinnish largest petroleum company, with majority state ownership * Benzoline, a multinational petroleum refining company based in Oost-Otago (Greater Burovian Realm) * Blackriver Petroleum Group, Dascunya (founded 273 in Drekan, a union of the Black Petro Company and the Petroleum River Corporation) * Id'S-Oylof Feniz (OF), the national Oil Corporation (President: His Excellency Dr.-Engr. I'Foundpat-Role Emir) * Niggersea Oil Company (NOC), Dascunya * Petromax, Porto Capital's state-owned oil drilling and refining company * Petroline, the national petroleum and petroleum products company of Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Samuelonian Petroleum, a St. Samuel based petroleum company. * Vexaco, a multinational petroleum and petroleum products company based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vexxon, a multinational petroleum and petroleum products company based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vinsk Hydro, Vinnish oil and energy company See also: Oil facts Other * Vaal Batteries, battery maker, based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zwentendorff, a multinational energy resource and power generation conglomerate based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Entertainment * Lucinda Marana, an entertainment retailer and cinema operator in Lendosa. Fashion, Clothing & Textiles * Antonio Della Moria, designer clothing manufacturer based on St. Samuel * Joshua Veitz maker of upscale casual and formal wear, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Maria Katoria, a ladies designer clothing manufacturer based in St. Samuel * Panther, a sportswear and sports equipment manufacturer based in St. Samuel * REMAFEN Ready-Made Clothes from Feniz - high-quality ready-made clothes for women, men and children (a subsidiary of OF) * Rimtex, from the former Northern Gronk. * Scott-Parker Clothing Company Wesmeritéan Clothing retailer and manufacturer known for it's resonablly priced and stylish clothing lines * Uino, a sportswear and sports equipment maker based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Woollee, a casual wear maker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Finance Banks * Bank of Aethelnia, Aethelnia's largest private and investment banking cooperative * Bank of Feniz, Feniz's state bank * Bank of Lendia, Lendosa's largest banking corporation * Bank of the Federation, Dascunya * Bartlett's Bank Wesmerité's second largest bank * Chess Banks Inc. bank and financial network, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Discovex international credit card system, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Imperial Bank of Angela Wesmerité's largest bank * Iron Bank of Scona Wesmerité's third largest bank * Mounist Bank of Samuelonia, , a St. Samuel based banking corporation * ödön international finance and investment consulting firm, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Bank of Saint Samuel, a St. Samuel based banking corporation * Southern Stone, a St. Samuel based banking corporation * Union Bank of Vingarmark, Private banking, investment banking, and securities frim. Based in Vingeborg, Vingarmark * VEXA international credit card system, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * WesterCard international credit card system, based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Westrian Express international credit card system, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) International * Vexillium Bank Stock Exchanges * ASS Aethelnian Stock Service, Saint Thomas * LSX Luka Stock Exchange, Utania * VNX Vinnish Exchange, Vingeborg * ...I forgot the other one... Food and Drink * Addisian, tea and tea products distributor, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Breakfast Express, 24-hour fast food chain specializing in round-the-clock breakfast foods, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Caprivi, Davenport's largest brewery * Damond & Dermot, brewery conglomerate based in Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Desfrutade, soft drink and sports drink maker from Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fantastica Beverages, a soft drink maker based in St. Samuel * Fenicola, soft drink from Feniz * Flat-Foot Flugie's Flounder Franchises - 5F -, fast food chain specializing in fish based in Port Marie (Altl. Fam. of Nat.) * Franthz Foods, maker of consumer foods and condiments, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fritzchen Soda soft drink maker from Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Jo-Cola, from ex-Brolecia * Kukurian Koffee, global coffee and coffee products company from Independent Westrian Kukuria * Lanarchian Sardines, world's largest distributor of sardines and other fish products, from Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Liqueur Kifhérir maker of fine spirits and hard drinks from Niokolo Koba (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nordhoëk, maker of chocolates and sweets, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Old Hag & The Geezer, global fast food chain from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ovido, Lendosa's largest fast food chain * Sleet Whisky, fine spirits maker based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Suchy, fast food sandwich chain based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Trinka Nuss, famous beer company based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Wescafé, large coffee and beverage conglomerate, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Yakisaki, Chakrazipang's largest food brands maker (Greater Burovian Realm) * You-Cola, giant soft drink conglomerate from Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zigaza, Lendosa's most popular soft drink Health Care * FARMAFENIZ Pharmaceutical Corporation * General Genetics International Inc., medical research firm and health technology provider, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ilmossa Medico, the largest operator of private hospitals in Lendosa * ISOR, a Lendosan pharmaceutical and medical research company * Menthz international pharmaceutical conglomerate, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Omichron maker of chronographs and medical precision instruments (Greater Burovian Realm) * Sælens-Biëri-Senteck international pharmaceutical conglomerate, based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) Information Technology * Acumen Software software and operating sytem maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Arianse, a major Lendosan computer maker * Arvika, Vinnish manufacturer of mobile telephones * BeloSoft, a minor Portocapitalian software company * Datayield data base software and programming firm, based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * JaggedBlue.com, Utania's second-largest internet services company * BTM, Utania's premier technology company * Spurway Computers, computer and computer periphery maker, based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Taffen Computers, computer and computer periphery maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Telezum, ISP in Porto Capital * Transvero, Lendosa's largest ISP * RAOCISY (RA&O Civil Systems) among other things, producer of FENSTER operating system * UncleBob's international technology research, semiconductor and microprocessor company, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * VexilliNet, Feniz's largest ISP and internet services company * Vexillium Online international ISP, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) See also: Computing Media * Aethelnian News, Aethelnia's premier newspaper. * The Afrazurean Times, Allacoa's largest and most respected daily newspaper * ANT, national television broadcast network of Allacoa * Baba Babi Ckazala (BBC), south Fenizic radio station, well known from Hochlandian times * BCW, The Broadcasting Coperation of Wesmeria is the public radio and television broadcaster for Wesmerité * ChenTV, giant television channel and media conglomerate as well as consumer electronics retailer, based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * GFN, General Fenizic News Service * IngáliaNews, an independent Ingallish-language news agency from Porto Capital * Kyjovo Observer, important newspaper with online service KOOL NEWS * LBC, the primary television broadcaster of Lendosa * Neue Liebe Gazette, newspaper in Fränkisch language, from southern Feniz * VEX Magazine, from Altland * Zeitgeist, Utania's premier news weekly Raw Materials * Luddbeiner Titanium Industries (LTI), Dascunya * Micaritio, a Lendosan forestry company. * Ruddenhaus Titanium Corporation (RTC), Dascunya * Tsainovsky Iron Industries (Tsainovsky I I), Dascunya * Venda-Larantra, a Lendosan company dealing in precious metals and gemstones. * Yellowstar Chemical Laboratories (Yellowstar Labs, founded 273), Dascunya Shipbuilding * Angela Shipyards Wesmeritéan Shipbuilder * Fenizabad Shipyard Corporation ** Royal Shipyard (military shipbuilding, Feniz) subsidiary of RA&O * RAEN Dockyard (military shipbuilding, Aethelnia) Telecommunications * Celesta, Lendosa's largest telecommunications company * LionTone, Allacoa's largest telecommunications company * Luriz, operator of Lendosa's largest cellphone network * Miratel, a Lendosan telecommunications company * OverCom, telecommunications company, based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * PortoComm, Porto Capital's local telecommunications company * u*me, telecommunications company based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vessler Communications, an Allacoan telecommunications company Tires * Kuku Rubber tire and rubber products maker and rubber distributor, based in Independent Westrian Kukuria * Messing Tyres, tire and rubber products maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Paxton Tire & Rubber Co., of Lamb's Cove * Silas Tires, tire and rubber products maker, based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) Traffic Air See: Main article Airline See also: UNVAC list of airline and airport codes * AeroLuft, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Aeromarc, regional airline based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * AeroWest, international airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Aervojo de Forarifo Fora Rifo Airways * Air Aethelnique, national carrier of Aethelnia with a global network. * Aij Utani, Utania's national airline * Allacoa Airways, national carrier of the Federal Republic of Allacoa * Air Davenport, quasi-national airline of Davenport * Air Feniz, former Hochlandian airline, from Sukha * AirIWK, international airline based in Independent Westrian Kukuria * AirNK, regional airline based in Niokolo Koba (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Solan, international airline based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air-U, state airline owned by the Ulnovabad Aeronautical Authority UAA, serves relations with mainland Feniz and in northeast Old Continent and operates the Ulnovabad International Airport * Air Lefkovitz, regional airline based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Lendosa, the state-owned airline of Lendosa * Air Oceanic, international airline based in St. Samuel * AirPC, state-owned airline of Porto Capital * Air Vandriessen, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Westria, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Auroro based in Ezo * Business & Diplomatic Executive Express, international business-oriented airline based in Westria and Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Cisgronkian Airlines, international airline based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Cislendian Airways, international airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Cove Air, national airline of Lamb's Cove * Crandian Airlines, regional airline based in Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm) * Delgamian Air, regional airline based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * DeucoFlug, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Djerigan Air, regional airline based in Djeriga * EasyAir, Aethelnian-owned and registered low-budget airline with flights in Aethelnia, Allacoa, Cimera and in future Utania. * Fiarrian Airways, international airline based in Independent Westrian Kukuria * Geckoan Airlines, international discount airline based in the Kongren Republic, operating out of Westria and Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Islehoppers, regional airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ix'Fleeg-Nax Feniz, international airline * Ix'Fleeg-In Feniz, domestic airline * Klagstein Jetways, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Lendian Airways, a major Lendosan airline * Lombrigan Overseas Airways, international airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Longerath Air Lines, international airline based in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) * Longerath Air Transport, international cargo airline based in St. Samuel * Marut Airways, international airline based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Melanian Air Lines, regional airline based in Oost-Otago (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nacia Aervojo based in Ezo * NEON Air, regional airline based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nuarmian Airways, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Old Continent Air, regional airline based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Osram Airways, international airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Oxmont Airways, international airline based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Palm Air, budget airline based in St. Samuel * Pan Vexillium Airways, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Penguin Airlines, a Davenportian passenger airline * Ras Lanarch Air Services, regional airline based in Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Fenizic, former Hochlandian airline, from Mokra * Royal Fenizic Airshipping Company, luxurious airship cruises around the Vex * Samuelonian Sky Cargo, international cargo airline based in St. Samuel * SAS Syndicate of Air Services for Feniz (incl. Ulnovabad) and Fora Rifo * Seepaeyguey Air, international airline based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Surin-Izmith Line, international luxury and destination travel airline based in Chakrazipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * TransVex Air, international cargo airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Tuaff Air, regional vacation charter airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * TWAT - Trans-Woo Air Taxi, regional airline based in Udan-Woo (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vexillium Airways, international airline based in Solanchatka (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vigata Westria, international discount airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vinnair, Vingarmark's flag carrier airline * Voight AirLines, international discount airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Logistics and Parcel Services * LPS, (Longerathian Parcel Service) international cargo and parcel service based in St. Samuel * TransVex Air, international cargo service based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * WestEx, international parcel express, logistics, and cargo service based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Sea * Dark Sea Ferries - Ferry and cargo operator based in St. Samuel * Fenizic Lloyd - Management company for the Fenizic merchant navy. Links to many time tables. * FunFeniz - Day trips along the coast and islands, with diving and fishing experiences, of Feniz * IMPUTAN manages, conducts and distributes the Fenizic imports from Utania, of Feniz ** IMPUTAN (FR) calls at Fora Rifo ** FUME Shipping Line, a joint venture (50/50) with Utania which conducts the shipment over the Futuronian and Meridic Oceans * Futuronian & Meridian - Aethelnian shipping company, operating from Merlinburgh. * HappyCruise - Vexillium-wide luxury cruise travelling, of Feniz * Interinsular - Ferry service and carriage of mail along the Fenizic coast and to the islands like the Hedwig Islands, of Feniz * MaraLendosa, operating ferries and cargo ships between and around the Lendosan islands. * Meritéan Express - State shipping-line of Ulnovabad (Feniz), which it connects to Feniz and the (North) Meritéan region of Eras; operates mixed cargo (part loads), passengers, and mail transports, and vintage steamer journeys. * OF Shipping - Petroleum and gas transport, of Feniz * OLCO Cargo - Cargo transport around the coasts of Longerath and Smalik and - mainly - to the 'Ol'd 'Co'ntinent (now called Eras), of Feniz * Royal Kalesthesian Cruise Lines passenger cruise line, based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Line, Luxury ferry and cruise line operator based in St. Samuel * Samuelonian Seaways, ferry and cargo operator based in St. Samuel * The Transfuturonian (TT Line) - Ferry service and carriage of mail to Eras, especially to Ulnovabad, but also to Utania and to Cruisana, of Feniz * VEXCO Transvexillium Container - Container transport throughout Vexillium, of Feniz * White Palm Line - vintage steamer travels , of Feniz * Yellow Flag Lines, from Porto Capital Rail * Belson Rail (Cimera) ** NOVARAIL, the Ulnovabad railway system, run by Belson Rail (Cimera) * Gloria Libertatis, Frezone, & Riva Railway (GLF&L), the largest rail network in Lendia * Occidental Express ** Occidental Express (Feniz) - A subsidiary of Occidental Express Ltd. of Aethelnia Road * DeserTrans ** Interfrost trans-Longerath frozen food transport * GreyCamel Busses Corporation Tourism & Travel * CLUB'NIZ, Feniz's if not Vex's prime holiday club * Ee'Fah-Dee's Stalwarts, The car hire specialist for the desert * FENITOUR, the Tourist Office of Feniz, owning also the HappyCruise and FunFeniz shipping-lines and the CLUB'NIZ holiday resorts * Berlainmont - international luxury hotel chain based in St. Samuel * Caelestis - international holiday resort and tour operator based in St. Samuel * Thekla Hotels, international hotel and hospitality group, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Tikia, a Lendosan tour operator and hotel chain Category:Companies